BA Crossover After Her Resurrection
by Agustine822000
Summary: After Carpe Noctem (Angel Season 3) and Flooded (Buffy Season 6), what would have happened if that meeting would have been shown.
1. After Her Resurrection

Previously on Angel:  
  
"Angel, Willow"s on the phone. She's alive. Buffy's alive."...  
  
And on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
"Angel." "Is he in trouble?" "He needs to see me. I have to see him." "You can go to L.A. tomorrow." "I have to go now."  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Seeing Buffy get into her mom's jeep, Spike lit up a cigarette, knowing where she was going. She was going to see Peaches, no doubt to have the big reuniion. Knowing that she had to do this didn't make him feel any better.  
  
Seeing Spike through the window, Dawn stepped outside. "Spike, what are you doing here?" "I came to see how she was." "She's fine, I guess. She's going to see Angel." "I know. They'll cry, fight, and shag with in the span of l0 minutes. After that he becomes Angelus again."  
  
"Not again," Xander's voice said, wafting through the window. "What are you talking about?" asked Dawn, not understanding. "The last time they were vulnerable to each other was the night of Buffy's l7th birthday. It turned out she was the key to breaking Angel's curse, thus the lossage of said soul. He tortured her for 5 months, then she killed him and ran away. Now that she's back from the grave, there's no telling what will happen." "Do you think they're really gonna, you know?" Lifting her head, she saw that Spike was gone, no doubt to pout.  
  
Running upstairs, Xander barged in, thankful that Willow and Tara were still fully clothed. "Will, we have a problem/" "New demon uprising?" "Most likely. Goes by the name of Angelus." "What??? She wouldn't." "She would and she's going to." Seeing the blank look on Tara's face, they quickly explained the situation.  
  
"So, since she's going to anyway, what about the curse?" Getting up, Willow went togather ingredients. "I'm not going to stand by and wait for her to suffer. I still have the spell, I just have to add a few words specifying that he'll never lose his soul again." Running down the stairs after her, Xander said, "You know that he'll come back with her." A very un-Willow-like sentence coming out of her mouth, the red head said, "Suck it up Xander. They belong to each other and nothing's gonna change that."  
  
Median  
  
Arriving at the Days Inn, which was smack dab in the middle between Sunnydale and Los Angeles, Buffy went to the front desk, getting the room number. Once she had it, she went upstairs to the third floor, room 315. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. When there was no answer after a full minute, she opened the door, going in.  
  
Dropping her bag, she gasped. The room was filled with lit candles, roses, and soft music playing on an unknown stereo. Not caring, though, she went to find Angel. Opening the door to the bathroom, she saw that the mirror was fogged up, she had found the stereo, and Angel, who was currently lying in the bubble-filled tub.  
  
Not saying a word, she simply maintained eye contact with him, taking off each item of clothing at a snail's pace. Once she did so, she smiled at him as he held out his hand, helping her into the tub with him. As soon as she was comfortable, she laid her head on his chest, sighing as he wrapped his arms tight around her.  
  
"I mourned for you for 3 months, Buffy Anne Summers, and I'm not going to let you go." "It's gonna be kind of difficult driving home if we're both naked." ":I know. That's why I booked the room for the entire weekend." "Angel..." Kissing her, he rolled on top of her. Making love in the tub, they reclaimed each other.  
  
Sunnydale  
  
"Acum. Acum." The orb of thessulah disappearing like it did the last time, Willow knew that it had been successful.  
  
Median  
  
Flinching, Angel broke the kiss, gasping. "Angel, stop," she said, holding him tighter. Seeing the orange glow in his eyes, she realized what had just happened. "You lost your soul." "Yeah." "But your eyes were all glowy just now." "Yeah." Tears in her eyes, she kissed him again, secretly thanking Willow for the spell.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Fred was in her room, still writing on the walls. It was the only thing she could do to distract herself from the hurt. She had told Angel how she felt, but it didn't matter. He was still in love with that blonde girl, and nothing would change that.  
  
Downstairs  
  
While Cordelia was filing, Wesley was reading the various memoirs. Seeing the door opened, they gratefully stipped what they were doing when Gunn came in with take-out from McDonald's. "Hey, where's Fred?" "Upstairs. She's still stinging over Angel's rejection," Cordelia said between bites, enjoying her McChicken sandwich. "She does stay up there by herself," Wesley observed. "Well duh, Wes, she spent 5 years in a cave in Pylea. Now 6 months back in civilization, she's still getting used to it. Just give her time." Seeing the looks of utter shock on their faces, she said, "What?" "It's just weird to hear you being so compassionate." "What? I was in love once, I know what it's like to be hurt." "You think she's in love with him?" Tossing her wrapper in the trash, she said, "You guys are so blind."  
  
Median  
  
Sitting up in bed, Buffy enjoyed a bowl of chocolate pudding, while Angel simply watched her. Seeing a glob of it at the corner of her mouth, he licked it away, kissing her deeply. Pulling away slowly, she licked her lips, a mix of chocolate and Angel being savoured.  
  
"This was kind of like the time I licked ice cream off of your chest." "Yeah...What?" "Don't worry, love, I remember everything about our perfect day together." "How?" "I don't know. And I honestly say, I was angry at you for doing it, making another decision so huge without discussing it with me. But I forgive your for it, and I love you for it." As he was about to kiss her again, she said, "But you do realize that I died anyway." The mood ruined, he said, "You had to, to save Dawn." "I know. The only thing I regret about that action was hurting the people that I love, you and Dawn especially." "It's done, Leannan, let's just move on."  
  
Getting out of bed, she stretched, putting on her robe. "What if she comes back?" "Who?" "Darla." "She's too smart to come back. She knows that I'll kill her if she does." "I just have to know, Angel. Did you lose your soul with her too?" "Of course not. She may be my sire, but she hadn't been apart of my life for l00 years at least. Whatever we had is in the past." "Are you sure?" "Of course. You're the one I love now and forever, Buffy." "Good."  
  
Looking at the clock, she sighed, hugging him. "Sunset is in a few minutes. We should get ready to go." "Come home with me, Buffy." "I'll be there soon enough. I have to properly thank Willow for restoring your soul permanently." "Alright. But you'll come as soon as you can?" "Of course."  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Entering the doors of the hotel, Angel had a completely, unprecedented smile on his face, practically from ear to ear. Hugging all of his friends, he reached into the save, doling out some money. Each having an extra $1000.00 in their hands, they were all confused. "What's with the sudden burst of generosity? Not that I'm complaining," asked Cordelia, counting her money. "Buffy and I are back together, and this time, for good. Angelus will never return again, because Willow restored my soul permanently. Buffy will be here soon, so I'll be in my room. Call me when she does come."  
  
Seeing the look on Fred's face, Angel sat next to her. "I'm sorry Fred, I really am." :"I know Angel, you're with who you're meant to be. Just promise me eternal friendship and that should suffice." Hugging her, he said, "You bet." Running upstairs, whistling all the while, he closed the door, shutting out the world.  
  
Getting up, Fred, hugged everyone else. "You ok, Fred,?" "I will be. Besides, even love can't take away true friendship, and I have that with Angel." "Glad to hear. So you're hungry?" "Famished."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Having woken up at 6:00 am, Buffy got up to make breakfast...french toast, waffles, pancakes, omelets, sunny-side-up eggs, toast, bacon, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate. Hearing foot steps on the stairs, she greeted them, a big smile on her face. "Good morning, loved ones, breakfast is served." All seated around the dining table, they stared at her. Going behind Willow, Buffy hugged her. "God bless you for restoring Angel's soul permanently. The majority of this food is for you, for being the best friend a slayer could have." "I appreciate that, Buff, but I won't be able to eat all of this." "I know. Xander and Anya will be here any moment, and they're sure to be starved after a night of boinking." Hearing him start to choke, she kissed her father figure on his cheek. "They've been together for 3 years, Giles. Get over it."  
  
Once said couple arrived, having their fill, Buffy cleaned up, on her way to Los Angeles. She missed him and wanted to be with him. Once she finished cleaning up, though, she would be leaving.  
  
The End 


	2. The Babe Is Born

BA Crossover: The Babe Is Born  
  
Arriving in L.A., Buffy was exhausted and nauseous at the same time. Three weeks pregnant with Angel's child, she had experienced very erratic behaviour, causing everyone, including Giles, to keep their distance. Fortunately, her mood swings were in her favour when she went patrolling, dusting 5 vampires and beheading 3 demons a night. Thankfully, the demon community didn't know why they were being so quickly eliminated, just that they were very afraid of one girl.  
  
Entering the doors, the smile on her face dissolved when she saw who was there...Darla. Running down the stairs, she jumped up, kicking the vampiress in the back. Flipping her over, ready to stake her, she saw the evidence...Darla was pregnant too. "Oh...my...God." Getting up, she approached Angel, punching him. "How could you, Angel? You told me that you wouldn't hurt me again, that us being together now was forever." "I meant everything I said, Buffy." "You only said it because we were making love."  
  
"WHAT???" Cordelia screamed. "Yes, Cordy, I slept with Buffy." "Great....Wait a minute. You're not Angelus." "Right." "But you experienced true happiness." "Right." "Don't worry Cordy," Buffy said, "When Xander and Spike figured out that I was going to see Angel, they went to Willow who performed the spell, thus ensuring that Angelus would never again be released," she reasuured the brunette, keeping contact away from Angel.  
  
Turning to face Darla, she said, "I guess this is something else we have in common, Darla. Both of us made him lose his soul...you by killing him, me by making love with him...we both shot him, and we're both pregnant." "WHAT???" the vampiress screamed, once again punching Angel. :"Oh, you didn't know? I"m currently pregnant with twins, and one of them is going to be a slayer." "How do you know this, Buffy?" asked Wesley, immediately concerned. "One of those wonderful little prophecies I enjoy so much. Angel will be the first vampire ever to have 3 children, and I'll be the second slayer to ever conceive and bear a child. Wait till the Council hears about this."  
  
Feeling that Darla was about to leave, she turned, blocking her exit. "Oh no, Darla. you're not going anywhere. Well actually, you will go somewhere, but not outside of this hotel." Pushing the vampiress down the stairs, she somersaulted, thrusting a stake into her heart. And as the dust that was Darla settled, she saw what was left behind...a little baby boy. Taking off her sweater, thankful that it was cotton, she wrapped the babe in it, checking for any cuts or bruises. Finding none, she carried him to Angel, turning to leave the hotel.  
  
"Buffy, where are you going?" "Buy some formula and diapers for the cherub. Darla was dead, so it wasn't like she could breast feed." "Let me go with you." "No Angel, it's too cold outside for the child to be out already. Once he has some proper clothing, then you can take him out." Leaving, she let the doors slam behind her.  
Just as soon as she did, the baby started to cry, continuiing to do so for the next hour and a half, that is, until Buffy came back.  
  
As soon as Buffy held him, he quieted down immediately, staring up at her face. Setting up the baby bathtub, she gave him his first bath, followed by his first diaper and bottle feeding. Humming to him, she placed him in the bassinette that the guys had set up, turning on the monitors. She only had enough money for the monitors, bassinette, diapers, sleepers, and formula, but it was enough for now. 


	3. Forgiven

BA Crossover: Forgiven  
  
Seeing Buffy sitting there on his bed, Angel knew he had to make things right with her. Easing his way onto the bed, he lifted her shirt, unhooking her bra, tossing it onto the floor. His cool hands on her warm stomach made her flinch. Darla was dead and the baby was safe, but she was still stinging over the fact that Darla was the mother of Angel's first child.  
  
"I can't Angel." "Please baby, I need to be with you right now." "Angel, it's too soon." Manoeuvring her so that she lay flat on the bed beneath her, he kissed her. "It's never too soon to show you how much I need and love you." Sighing, she let him kiss her. Pulling away from the kiss, she said, "I just feel that..." "No. I was weak, at the lowest possible level with my soul still intact. She means nothing to me, Buffy. She may have given me a child, and I love him very much already, but he'll know you as his mother, he'll love you as his mother." Kissing her again, he made love to her, slowly, reverently, showing her that she was the only woman for him.  
  
When he eventually rolled off of her, she laid on top of him, kissing him gently on the nose. "I do love you Angel." "I know, Buffy, I know." Settling down for a nap, her facing the bassinette, they went to sleep, holding each other tightly. 


End file.
